


Homecoming

by LillaMyy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaMyy/pseuds/LillaMyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to Bilbo after his death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except the ones I’ve made up, and I don’t claim that this ever happened. Neither do I get any monetary profit for writing this.
> 
> Notes: I wrote this for a friend as a birthday present by accident. I was supposed to write original fantasy for my camp, but oh well, accidents do happen. This is a little bit sadder than my usual stuff, so please, try not to drown in your tears or anything like that...

## Homecoming

 

”Mister Baggins!” Kíli shouts and Bilbo knows he’s returned home.

“We’ve been waiting for you”, Fíli admits. The brothers look just as young as they did that cold day they were taken to the Halls of Mahal. They greet the hobbit quickly because they know he’s missed elsewhere.

 

“Master burglar”, the low and coarse voice of Thorin says. One tear, two tears land on Bilbo’s wrinkled cheek as he walks to his king leaning on his cane. Thorin waits patiently under a big oak tree for the old hobbit to reach him.

“I kept it”, Bilbo says and opens his hand. A small and shabby-looking acorn lies on his palm, which makes the king’s eyes glisten.

 

Within a year there are two oak trees growing on the same spot.


End file.
